


蒸发

by dawninnnn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawninnnn/pseuds/dawninnnn
Summary: 非人设定，短童话。





	蒸发

远方的人们在战斗。

 

“没想到[血液]真的能漂这么[远]，你看，薰，连我的手边都出现了[红色]。” 

 

“我看看？还真的是，啊不对，稍微抬头看看就能看到临近海域全部被污染了啊？人类还真是不得了。” 

 

“薰能看到多[远]的地方呢？因为[人类]的[血液]真是太多了，我已经感受不到最[远]处的[大海]了。” 

 

“我比奏汰君好不到哪去吧，也就只有在这一小片还能自由活动了。不过就这么直线上升还是能看到很远的地方的。” 

 

“如果一直[上升]，薰会到[太阳]那里的。”奏汰抬头看看天空，烈日让人感到炫目，但是现在他的感觉被破坏的太严重了，这样直视太阳反而没有平时那么痛苦。 

 

远方的战争还在继续。人类挑战神的意志建造巴别塔，付出了语言四分五裂的代价，从而引发了没有休止的战事。 

 

奏汰是大海，海神随着众神一起离开了人界，而大海本身无法移动一分一毫。大海一旦被污染就不是海了吧，奏汰想，如果人类的血液连这里都能触及，那世界上就没有干净的海水了。那时作为大海本身的他也会一起消失的吧。 

 

那薰呢？就算他是风，也被人类的战事逼到了这个几乎算得上世界尽头的角落。 

 

大概只有太阳没有被人类污染了。平日里奏汰会因为日光的灼烧蒸发不少水分，可此时此刻，他竟然觉得就这样升腾起来也是幸福的结局。 

 

薰闭着眼睛沉默了半天，开口道:“看来那边的家伙们差不多要结束了。血腥味变淡了。” 

 

“不是哦薰，只是[血液]没有继续增加而已。[人类]已经[不存在]了。” 

 

“奏汰君大概感觉不到，不过其实我这里感觉很明显——也有可能是奏汰君还在的关系，我好点了，稍微说句谢谢吧?” 

 

“是这样，因为我[还在]，所以只要还有[海]和[波浪]，薰就会一直[在]。” 

 

“如果真是就这样倒好了，现在污染的程度已经超过我们净化的能力了，这样下去我们两个消失也只是时间问题——这样说出来都觉得很悲惨了。” 

 

“薰，如果我一直[上升]，会到[太阳]哪里吗？”

 

“如果是奏汰君的话，还没到我这个高度就会蒸发消失的吧？”

 

“如果我[消失]了，会变成薰吗？”

 

薰这次沉默得更久了，奏汰有一瞬间以为他已经悄悄消失不见了。日光一刻不停地剥夺着他的存在，薰是不是已经被日光杀死了呢？

 

“不会的吧，如果奏汰君消失了，我肯定很快也会消失的。”薰小声说道，奏汰没听过薰这样的声音，但是他感觉薰此时并不悲伤。

 

“一起[上升]吧，薰。”奏汰说，他有生以来第一次试着接受身上无法避免的热度。

 

“还没到太阳那里就会和奏汰君一起消失，真可惜啊，”薰的声音依然很微弱，奏汰听到他笑了一声，“好。”

 

海水蒸发了，带走了世界上最后的风。

 

水面回归沉默。


End file.
